Dream On
by Lady Loki
Summary: only 3 months after the events of MGS, snake is sent to london to find the person who helped otacon with metal gear rex. a mysterious girl aids him. does she know of a new metal gear? *CHAPTER 1 UP*
1. Preface

Warning  
This story will contain, to an extent, sexual activity, from intercourse to aggressive. There's also some serious cases of violence to the point where it's emotional and disturbing. If any of this disturbs you or you are not mature enough to handle these types of situations, I highly recommend you not read this.  
  
Disclaimer  
I do not own any of the Metal Gear Solid characters or references. They all belong to Konami and their respectful owners. All non-MGS characters that have been created are for the sole purpose of this story and this story alone.   
  
Author's Note  
The events in the story take place a few months after the events in Metal Gear Solid. You don't need to have played it to know what's going on. There's no relation to Metal Gear Solid 2 at all. This is also my first MGS fanfic and also one of the first fanfics I've written in a long time.   
  
Story Title  
This fanfiction title, "Dream On", comes from the Aerosmith song, which is titled "Dream On". The lyrics portray a decent amount of the theme of the entire fanfiction. Here are the lyrics:  
  
"Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting' clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dust to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay  
  
I know what nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win  
  
Half my life is in books' written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you  
  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away  
  
Dream On, Dream On  
Dream yourself a dream come true  
Dream On, Dream On  
Dream until your dream come true  
Dream On, Dream On, Dream On...  
  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away"  
  
  
Thank you and enjoy 


	2. Prologue

It was only thirty more minutes until Big Ben struck at midnight. All of London was rather silent. An unusual sign. Though the silence was good for an escape. Yet at the same time, one little noise could give away everything.  
  
Streets were covered in a fine sheet of ice while rooftops were coated with blankets of just fallen snow. Wind blew by softly, blowing off the few specks of snow from the rooftops, letting them fall to the floor. It had never been that cold before. Not a soul was on the streets for that fact either.  
  
  
But silence was quickly broken as the soft pitter-patters of footsteps came from the darkness. Out of a narrow alley way a tall, fur-coated figure came out, followed by a smaller figure. A child. She followed her mother, trying to keep up with her as fast as she could, waddling along. Slight whimpers would come out of her every now and then from frustration of not being able to keep up.  
  
  
"Mummy!" the little one called to her mother. "How much further must we go? My feet are tired. My toes are cold."  
  
  
The mother came to a sharp halt, her child running right into her and falling onto the ice, sliding back a bit. Turning around, she knelt over and picked up her daughter, looking at her with her deep emerald eyes.  
  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to bring you with me, love." Her eyes seemed to beg for the child's sympathy.  
  
  
"Where are we going, Mummy?" she demanded calmly. "Why are we out so late? Why isn't Daddy with us?"  
  
  
Silence came between the two again, the mother looking away, sighing. Words couldn't be put into her mouth to describe how she felt right then. She just wished her child could understand and accept. They had to leave or else they'd be more hurt. There was no choice.   
  
  
"Mummy! Look!"  
  
  
The child jumped out of her mother's arms and ran off, skidding on the ice. Her mother whipped her body around; afraid her little girl would slip and fall. She ran after her, holding her coat close to her, breathing hard. Up ahead, the little one had stopped, looking rather cheerful. Once her mother caught up with her, she pointed up at something in the distance.  
  
  
"That's London Bridge, love." Her eyes shimmered in the night sky. "We've never really seen it before. Your father would keep us in the house all day…"  
  
  
A frown came upon the child's face.  
  
  
"Mummy… I want to go home." The child said sadly, her head hanging low.  
  
  
A slight growl came from the mother as she glared at her child, rather furious. She reached down, grabbing a hold of the little one's arm and pulled her towards her, sinking her nails deep into her skin. Once she had her where she wanted her, she raised her hand back and smacked her bitterly across one cheek.   
  
  
The child fell to the ground, grabbing a hold of her cheek with her little hand, whimpering, almost close to breaking out into a cry. Her sounds ceased when her mother towered over her, her hand ready to strike again.  
  
  
"Don't act like the little selfish brat you are." She spat out coldly. "We are not going back to that madhouse and you know it!"  
  
  
Her mother's screaming words made the child cringe. She knew her mother had a temper, but she didn't want to be hurt. At this point, she wanted to be with her father. What was so bad about him that made her mother leave and take her with her? It confused her beyond belief, but she rose to her feet again, brushing some of the dusty snow off of her coat.  
  
  
The mother's eyes narrowed down at her. The expression on her face made it seem as though she was ready to yell at her again. Instead, her face went from furious to attentive. Her head spun around, complete and utter shock in her eyes. The child looked at her, even more confused, yet scared. Clinging to her mother's leg, she looked at what her mother was looking at. There was nothing in the alleyway, the one they came out of. But there was most definitely something, due to the mother's shaking breath and voice.  
  
  
"Child… we are going to have to run…."  
  
  
A puzzled look was stuck on the child's face. Then it was simply clear why they had to run. There was a feint barking in the distance; ones that were familiar to the child's ears. They were her father's guard dogs.   
  
  
"Run, damnit!"   
  
  
With a sudden tug on her arm, the child found herself running, trying to keep up with her mother. With both the fact that the sidewalks were slippery and that her legs were short, running was rather difficult. She wasn't used to running so fast in her whole life. But at this point, she knew that they were being hunted down and she had to keep up in order to live.  
  
  
The barking in the sweep distance grew louder and louder gradually. Every now and then, the mother turned her head around briefly to see what was going on behind her. She could see what seemed to be the dim lights of flashlights. Looking down at her daughter, she yelled at her again, encouraging her to run faster.  
  
  
"We must get away from them." Her mother explained to her with short breaths. "Wait!"  
  
  
The mother stopped dead in her tracks, scooping up her child before she collided into her. The two of them went into a wide alley that was separating two buildings. Running down the center, the child clung close to her mother, looking up ahead to she the opening fenced off.   
  
  
"We're going to have to climb over it." The mother told her daughter, who was whimpering gently.  
  
  
Once they reached the fence, the mother boosted her little one up enough for her to get a good jump, get over the fence and climb down. The child was able to get up and over fine, but once it was time for her mother to jump over, the barking grew only louder. Terror filled the child's eyes, screaming for her mother to get up and over. With her remaining energy, the mother jumped as high up as possible, clinging to the fence, the metal it was made out of freezing her body with a single touch.  
  
  
Steadily she climbed up, but she was caught by surprise when the daughter let out a shriek. Simultaneously, a full sized Doberman came up and jumped at her, digging both its teeth and claws into her coat, shredding a decent portion off of her. The dog feel to the floor, trying to jump at her again at her, but failed. Once over the fence, the mother just fell to the floor, her back breaking the fall. Her daughter rushed to her, shaking her to get up.  
  
  
Eyes opening slowly, the mother looked back over to the other side. A decent sized pack of dogs bark ferociously, clawing at the fence as it shook from all of the contact. Some men were walking down the alley with heavy coats on as well, holding the dogs back, trying to figure out to get to the two ladies on the other side. Down the alley though, there was a silhouette of a tall trench coating-wearing man. He just stood there, the flaps of his coat swaying in the gently breeze that had occurred. The mother's eyes widened even more. Grabbing her daughter, she forced the two of them off and went back into a mad sprint.  
  
  
It wasn't long before the fence was smashed down and both the men and the dogs went charging after the two females. The mother, with her daughter close in her arms, kept on running, looking up above the buildings, seeing the top of the London Bridge get bigger and bigger with every step. She knew she was growing closer.  
  
  
After running through more pathways and streets, a huge open road was theirs to run across. And after that, all there was to conquer was London Bridge itself. Panting hard for breath, the mother started slowing down, unable to keep her pace. The bridge was long and there was no way she could run across it at an even pace with her child in her arms. She closed her eyes, ready to give up. Just as the thought crossed her mind, her feet had slipped across a thick sheet of ice and she fell to the floor, her daughter flying out of her hands and landing as well, her body rolling on the floor.   
  
  
Both tried to get up quickly, but their tired bodies prevented them to do so. The distant barking grew even louder and before the mother could look behind her, another dog jumped at her, crashing up her, scratching at her body and biting at her face. Several other dogs caught up, standing around and barking, saliva dripping from their mouths.   
  
  
A sharp whistle suddenly called off the pack. The dogs retreated, walking back over to the group of men that was following them. They stopped, letting who was behind them walk ahead.   
Deep clicks of the man's boots pierced the silence; the only thing separating him and the lady was the wind. He paused in front of her, looking down with a smirk on his face. The mother laid there, her coat now longer existent, blood dripping from her forehead, jaw, and chest, much of her skin now exposed to the nippy wind. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a post that held up the bridge. Holding a hand back, her let it snap at her, striking her face harshly.  
  
  
"You little twisting bitch!" her called her heartlessly, another slap going across her face. "You thought you could escape?!"   
  
  
A few serious of slaps were given to the lady. On the floor nearby, the child moaned gently, trying to get back to her senses. Looking up, her eyes widened, seeing her very own mother get beaten by her very own father.   
  
  
There many exchanges of words between the two, saying how much one hated the other, but in result, the mother was always hit. Her face started turning black and blue, blood flowing like a stream out of her jaw. Tears trickled down her eyes as she begged to stop. Her child in the corner watched helplessly, letting her mother take in all of the abuse.   
  
  
Then the father took out what seemed like a needle filled with some type of fluids. What it was of, she had no idea. The mother started panicking as he took it out, holding it very close to her chest.  
  
  
"I will create the perfect weapon of mass destruction." He cackled with a sinister tone to his voice. "And you-"  
  
  
"NO!" she shouted, interrupting his speech. "I will not follow your pathetic scientific orders! I'm not your guinea pig."  
  
  
And with that, she spit at him. In return, she was slapped again.  
  
  
"Bitch! Don't talk against me, like you know what's fucking best for you!" he slammed her body again against the pole, her head taking most of the force. He pulled her closer to him and he spoke once more. "You will aid me. You have no choice, wench."  
  
  
Cold eyes looked back at him, not a word coming from her mouth.  
  
  
"So be it, bitch."  
  
  
With that, he took out a handgun from inside his trench coat. Holding it up against her, he forced her mouth opened, shoving the head of his gun into her mouth, her lips sealing against it. He pulled the trigger back eagerly, a loud bang breaking the silence.   
  
  
A gasp came from the child's lips as she saw her mothers head ooze out with blood. Taking the gun out of her mouth, he thrust her over the railing, letting her plunge to the icy depths below.   
  
  
The child just sat there, terrified beyond her mind. She couldn't come to herself what she had just experienced. Her father just placed his gun away, the needle still in his hand. Looking at his daughter, he grinned malevolently.   
  
  
"My dear, dear daughter." He said, taking slow steps towards her. "You want to go home.. don't you? Come here then."  
  
  
She tried getting to her feet and running, but her father grabbed a hold of her tightly, raising her above the ground. He held up both her and the needle.  
  
  
"Trust me… this will hurt."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
this is all i have for the prologue. yes, it isn't MGS related... YET. this part is still important though. please read and review and tell me what you think so far. next chapter, things will get in gear. 


	3. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'd first like to thank those that reviewed my first chapter (ok, so it was a prologue). I was shocked that I got 4 reviews in one day from posting it. It really makes me even more motivated. And remember, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed, like ways on how I can improve on so forth. Enough of me, on with the fic.  
  
  
* * *  
  
The airport was unusually empty. Of course, it was September; kids were back to school and adults were back to work. There was no intent of traveling for anyone. Vacation was over. And it was most definitely over for one man.  
  
Leaning against a post, Solid Snake stood there, arms folded across his chest, head down. His apparel was different from what it was three months ago. It looked as though he was a normal civilian wearing cargo pants, long sleeved top, and a black trench coat to top it off. He wasn't off duty anymore; he was now on a mission.  
  
It had only been three months since the events that took place at Shadow Moses. It was a time to not forget, though her wanted to dismiss the memories every time they came to his attention. He felt as though if he wasn't taken away from his Alaskan home and put into that mission, myriad things wouldn't of happen. He couldn't think of all of those myriad things, but he knew someone's life would have been spared.  
  
"Attention. Flight 313 from New York to London has arrived." The overhead suddenly boomed on suddenly.  
  
Using the back of his foot, Snake pushed off of the post and came to an upright stand, hands slipping into his pockets as he walked towards the gate. He came to a stop in front of the gate, chewing impatiently on his gum, in need of a cigarette. After a few minutes, the gate had opened, letting lose a whole crowd of people. He let out a sigh, waiting for one particular person to come out.  
  
"Snake!"  
  
A voice had came to his attention and caused his vision to close in on where the voice was coming from. Walking quickly towards him was who he was indeed looking for.  
  
"Otacon." Snake let a slight smirk slip onto his lips, his voice deep as usual.  
  
Hal Emmerich, who insisted Snake to call him Otacon, was who helped him out half way through his last mission. Otacon was responsible for building Metal Gear Rex, one of the Metal Gears that had been built over many years. It had appeared that Otacon had just come in from his flight. Why him and Snake had to go on separate flights was something that was oblivious to Snake.  
  
Another question Snake had been why were they there. All he was told was to meet up with Otacon in London and he'd explain the rest.  
  
"It's been a while, Snake." Otacon had that same smile on his face that Snake couldn't forget. "Yet three months sure does fly by, doesn't it? How've you been? Have you waited-"  
  
"Otacon, I should be the one asking the questions." Snake interrupted, walking along, still wanting that cigarette of his.  
  
Giving a deep sigh, Otacon picked up his carry-on luggage and followed Snake quickly, pushing his glassed back onto the rim of his nose.  
  
"Wait, Snake, no one informed you of what's going on?" Otacon asked in quite astounded tone.   
  
"Well, all I know it that you know why we're here and that's about it." He answered roughly.  
  
Otacon just shook his head.  
  
"Not here, Snake." He replied with a hint of stress to his voice. "People can hear us. We're going to have to wait until we reach the hotel."  
  
A curse softly escaped past Snake's lips. He looked of to the side, rather pissed off.  
  
"At least explain WHY we were on separate planes." He demanded.  
  
"I thought that would have been a no brainer!" Otacon chuckled gently, but ceased when Snake gave him a look that sent chills down his spine. "We don't want people to get suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious?!" Snake exclaimed. "Of what? Nothing of Metal Gear ever happened in London… Or unless…"  
  
Otacon remained silent as they reached the luggage claim. The two of them stood in silence until a shrilling buzzer went off, the cycle of the luggage claim area starting. Only a few minutes had passed by and both Otacon and Snake picked up their belongings, Otacon carrying at least four big pieces of baggage. What was inside was still unknown to Snake.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm going to be late!"   
  
Running down the London streets a young lady hurried through the crowds, holding her unbuttoned jacket close to her. She breathed heavily in hopes that she'd reach her destination in time. After many apologies to those she accidentally ran into, she had finally reached to her goal. Starbucks Café.  
  
Entering from the back, she panted heavily, leaning over, holding herself up by placing her hand against the wall. She flicked a single curl away from her face, wiping away a few sweat drops from her forehead. Suddenly, she felt an unhappy presence before her. Lifting her head up, she saw her boss stand before her.  
  
"Claire!" a tall, scrubby man bellowed at her. "How many times have you been late for this job of yours?!"  
  
Claire stood up straight, flipping her light auburn hair over her shoulders. Opening her eyelids, she revealed the dark emerald eyes behind them, looking at her boss. She tried to remain calm, but the look on his face terrified her.  
  
"They say you're the daughter of one of the richest men in England itself and you can't manage to get here on time?!"  
  
"I am sorry for my actions, sir." Claire lowered her head, disappointed in herself. "But I am unable to provide myself with a ride of some sort."  
  
"Ha!" her boss spat at her. "Can't afford a ride? Not even a cab? You act as though you're from a lowly working class! Act your status, woman and go get the people out there their coffee!"  
  
The boss walked out of the backroom, slamming the door as he left. Claire just let a sigh get out of her. She felt bad that she couldn't get a ride. Her father was always busy with work and the cabs were always unavailable. Though she didn't mind running to work; she had been used to running by now.   
  
She dismissed the thoughts from her mind, flipping her hair again and sliding a green apron on her once she removed her jacket. With a spare elastic she had in her pockets, she tied her wavy hair up into a messy bun, only the tight, natural curls left to hang in front of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a fake smile at her reflection. With that, she walked towards the door, ready to encounter her day at work.  
  
* * *  
  
A black cab had come to a stop in front of one of the many hotels in London. Snake and Otacon opened the doors, getting out of the cab, looking up at the enormous building in front of them.  
  
"We'll be staying here from now until the mission is complete." Otacon mentioned to Snake, and then went back to the cab to give the driver the money owed.  
  
While Otacon tried to figure out the difference from dollars and pounds, Snake quickly searched for his pack of cigarettes. Once he had found one, he brought it to his lips, lighting it in a rush, then took a deep, lengthy drag of it, puffing out the smoke he had inhaled afterwards. Some people in front of the hotel had come to the cab, taking out the luggage from the trunk. Snake watched them, taking a few more quick drags of his cig, then tossed it to the side without any thought. By then, Otacon came to his side.  
  
The two of them entered the hotel, marveled by how extravagant it was. Diamond chandeliers hung from the vast ceiling, illuminating the whole room. The walls were wallpapered with golden sheets. The floor reflected off all of what was going on above. It was simply clear that this was no ordinary hotel.   
  
"I hope this isn't coming out of our pockets." Snake noted, looking around still.  
"Don't worry, Snake, everything's already covered. All we need is our keys." Otacon walked with Snake to one of the desks to claim their room keys.  
  
The two of them received their keys and then they walked off to the elevators. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the elevator. It gave them a chance to talk.  
"Alright. We're away from the airport and anyone else that might be to our concern." Snake said impatiently. "What is going on, Otacon?"  
  
Otacon took in a deep breath and then started talking as the elevator doors closed.  
"As you know, I was the one who helped create Metal Gear Rex." Otacon started. "Well, I wasn't able to do it all on my own."  
  
A semi-shocked expression was placed onto Snake's face.  
  
"Yeah, there's someone out there who has probably even more brains than I do." Otacon felt ashamed. "No one knew how he found out about Metal Gear-"  
  
"But he probably did some business in the black market, right?" Snake placed the words into his mouth.  
  
"Exactly!" Otacon expressed. "He had found out about the entire thing with Metal Gear Rex and offered to help. Him and I worked together on it, though nobody knew about that part."  
  
"He was probably secretly trying to get money." Snake rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's the thing though… He wasn't in it for money."  
  
"He… wasn't?" Snake sounded even more surprised.  
  
"No. No one really knew why he was in it. But all that I know is that he left us right after Metal Gear Rex was created, as if in case we were to get founded out, he wouldn't take any of the blame. But now that he's left, I had a weird feeling about something…"  
  
"That this guy might know too much about Metal Gear?"  
  
"Enough to create another one."  
  
Snake looked away, cursing again.  
  
The elevator doors by then had opened. Otacon and Snake walked out, walking down a hallway to their rooms.  
  
"But why would he want to create another Metal Gear?" Snake asked, rather puzzled.  
  
Otacon came to his room, opening the lock on his door then opened it, letting Snake follow. Once they were inside, he closed the door shut. Otacon's room was rather spacious. It was a typical hotel suite; bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living area. His belongings were already there to his luck. Otacon rested on a couch as Snake stood, looking out the window.  
  
"This man that we're talking about…" Otacon went on. "His name is Xavier Wellington. He came from a poor family, but his smarts in school and college were what led him to success. He started up his own business and received huge amounts of money. He's probably one of the richest people in England or even all of Europe for all I know. He was a pure genius and still is."  
  
"There's a very fine line between a genius and a madman." Snake remarked to Otacon.  
  
"Yes… that's what worries me." Otacon nodded in agreement. "He always talked about how his money wasn't buying him to power that he wanted and that in a world like today, brain power is nothing. Now and then, he'd start acting maliciously. He said dictators were his heroes, for they controlled the world with so much power that people would do anything for them."  
  
"I'm getting a sense that this Xavier person is looking at Metal Gear for that power that he wants." Snake added on.  
  
"That's what I fear as well. England wasn't involved with Metal Gear until Xavier came into play. Little was known about him except that he was mad rich and cared for his family greatly."  
  
"A family guy, huh?"  
  
"It seems like it. But ever since his wife was murdered, he sunk into a deep depression. He mentioned how much he missed her now and then. But ever since her death, he started wanting this power and tried hard to create something that would grant him this power."  
  
"That power could be Metal Gear, Otacon."  
  
"Yes, and that's why we're here."  
  
Otacon stood up, walking over to his belongings that were dropped off. He started unpacking.  
  
"Your mission, Snake, is to investigate Xavier Wellington's home and try to see what he's plotting." Otacon told him. "For all we know, he might not be plotting anything. But we need to be safe."  
  
"That's an easy assignment." Snake grinned.  
  
"That's not it though." Otacon looked over his shoulder to Snake.   
  
"Then what else?" Snake turned around to look at Otacon.  
  
"If he is plotting something… you must destroy any evidence or materials that were used for the creation of Metal Gear."  
  
Snake looked down, deep in thought.  
  
"It's going to take longer than you think, Snake." Otacon got to his feet, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "We could be here for several weeks, months, who knows."  
  
"And it's even harder knowing that we're in a different country." Snake turned his back to Otacon, looking out the window.  
  
"And when coming into this country, we had to take separate planes, just in case Xavier knew that someone was coming." Otacon went on. "He probably knows that Metal Gear Rex was a failure. He hasn't contacted me since. And it wouldn't have been right to come in with the US army escorting us."  
  
"Well, if the government doesn't know about this, who does?"  
  
"Only you, me, and the colonel."   
  
"The colonel? Damn him…"  
  
"He's the one who a okayed everything, Snake. He was the one who paid for this trip. We should be thankful. We want to keep this top secret. If we made a huge deal about it, terrible things could happen."  
  
Silence swept past the two, which was soon broken by Snake.  
  
"Since when did Starbucks come to England?" he changed the subject, narrowing his eyes down through the window."  
  
Otacon came to his side, looking down as well.  
  
"That's pretty good business. Right across from a hotel too!" Otacon exclaimed. "They probably know that a lot of Americans come here and like coffee. England is more in favor for tea. But at least I know I can get a good cup of Expresso in the morning."  
  
Snake just shook his head and walked past Otacon and to the door.  
  
"It's getting late, Otacon." Snake paused in front of the door, looking over to Otacon. "We need to rest up for tomorrow. I'll be in my room now."  
  
Snake opened the door and then walked off to his room nearby. Once the door was shut, Otacon sighed softly, starting to unpack his equipment.  
  
"This isn't going to be any ordinary mission."  
  
  
* * *  
that's it for the first chapter. it explains most of what's going on so far. hope it was enjoyable. and no, i didn't get the name xavier from x-men. it was the name of some kid in my class in elementary school and he was always mean to me. so yeah. please read and review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
